1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support stand apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas tree stand wherein the same is directed to the mounting and leveling of a Christmas tree mounted therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting of Christmas trees within a support structure, typically, the leveling of the tree must be effected simultaneously with its positioning within the associated support structure of the prior art Christmas tree stand, wherein the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art to permit leveling of the Christmas tree subsequent to its mounting within the stand structure. Prior art Christmas tree stand structure is addressed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,411; 4,901,971; 4,477,049; 4,967,508; and 4,699,347.
The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a Christmas tree stand structure permitting ease of retrofit adjustment and leveling of the Christmas tree subsequent to its positioning within the stand structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.